Limbo parte uno
by Hoshi Tsukino
Summary: Erik ha vuelto y con el un nuevo contrato, la oscuridad de las almas perversas intentarán dañar lo más preciado para el, ¿Pero qué puede ser lo más preciado para un demonio…?
1. chapter 1: Lejos

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «ENAMEL» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

o.O o.O o.O

.

Capítulo 1: lejos

 _ **«Ven te haré olvidar**_ _ **a**_ _ **l saborear,**_

 _ **mi mundo de placer**_

 _ **Vamos a descender**_

 _ **Para encontrarnos con la oscuridad.»**_

 **Rene pov's**

Miraba con fastidio a las señoras que se reunían conmigo en ese club, donde solo gente "distinguida" lograba ingresar, era realmente un martirio, prefería estar en cualquier lugar, cuando la voz de mi suegra, la madre de mi actual pareja, me pregunto -¿Cuántos hijos planeas tener?, querida-.

Involuntariamente una risa sarcástica se escapo de entre mis labios, si supiera que no era capaz de engendrar por que un demente decidió que era bueno quitarme el útero y que esto me llevo a hacer un pacto demoniaco, esta abnegada señora que solo vive para su familia, me vería con odio y repulsión, además de que me alejaría de su hijo y para rematar me mandaría al Vaticano a exorcizar, le respondí para no parecer grosera -soy muy joven, a penas cumplí los veinticinco, a eso le sumamos qué recién acabé la carrera y debo añadir que Cristofer y yo comenzamos a salir no hace más de tres años-.

La señora me miro avergonzada, porque expuse sus planes, mientras mi madre me veía furiosa, ella quería que me volviera una ama de casa entregada a su familia, hecha y derecha, digna de una portada de revista, pero yo simplemente no podía ser nada de eso, tenía bien marcado mi pasado, no pude evitar chasquear con mi boca, pues me parecía muy estúpido que a Erik se le hubiese ocurrido esa idea tan inverosímil, en la que yo podría tener una vida decente.

Preferí dejar de lado los comentarios sarcásticos por la paz, no quería pelear con mi mamá, ella insistía en que debía seguir adelante y mucho tiempo estuvo tranquila, ya que después de que Erik se fue yo me comencé a comportar cómo una adolescente así que no hubo problemas, pero tan pronto cómo termine mi carrera y obtuve mi titulación, le nació la idea de verme casada y con hijos, esa vida no era para mi yo no quería ser así y tampoco deseaba dejar de lado todo.

Salí a cenar con mi pareja, fue algo simple y relajado cómo me gusta, regresamos a mi casa y las palabras que no deseaba escuchar salieron de sus labios -mañana saldremos a festejar tu cumpleaños y te prepare una gran sorpresa-.

Me imaginaba que tipo de sorpresa era, puesto que esas indirectas de los hijos y las bodas, con las que constantemente me bombardean mis conocidos, tenían su doble intención.

Le sonreí y me despedí de el y prometí que mañana estaría lista a las ocho. Solo esperaba que mis presentimientos fueran pura paranoia de mi parte.

No era por ser mala y pesada, pero yo no le podía brindar esa vida de ensueño que el deseaba y había planeado, yo no era la que tenía que estar a su lado.

 _ **«Quiero estar a tu lado,**_

 _ **es tan simple**_

 _ **y tan complicado como eso»**_

 _ **Charles Bukowski**_

 **Erik pov's**

Realmente me sentía tan aburrido, mi actual contratista no era tan interesante como Rene, pero me vi obligado a buscar un contratista, después de dejar con vida a Rene, se especulaba mucho sobre mi capacidad cómo demonio, así que encontré este contratista, un hombre ya viejo que desesperado por brindarle un futuro asegurado a su hijo era capaz de todo, un alma llena de avaricia y codicia, era algo interesante.

Suspiré agotado mientras me encargaba de manejar esta situación tan desastrosa, su compañía estaba en quiebra, además de que su plan de trabajo era demasiado anticuado y cuando creo que nada lo podía empeorar el hijo de mi contratista era una total inadaptado, puesto que no tenía la noción de lo que era el mundo real, perseguía ilusiones sin pies ni cabeza y sobre todo vivía en una burbuja que le protegía de la maldad que había al rededor.

Me levante de mi escritorio donde antes me encontraba trabajando y camine hacia la ventana, mire el cielo nocturno y luego cheque la hora en mi reloj, la una de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo de ir a verla.

Desde que la dejé en aquel solitario parque, había vuelto a buscarla unas cuántas veces para asegurarme que no hiciera nada estúpido, ¡Gran sorpresa!, fue que ella no se mostró débil ni mucho menos, siempre orgullosa, siempre airosa, tan fuerte, fue más grande mi sorpresa que estaba muy molesta ante el hecho de que no tome su alma, pero aún así intentaba vivir de una manera decente e inclusive había comenzado a salir con ese chico llamado Leonardo, al cual rechazo cuando estaba conmigo, sonreí ante esa ironía una tanto infantil de su parte.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a su hogar ella estaba durmiendo muy tranquila, actualmente tenía una vida muy normal y eso me alegraba.

Regrese a mi oficina a reanudar mis labores, empecé a ver los contactos que me podían ayudar a levantar esta compañía, entre ellas aparecía la suya, donde irremediablemente tendría que acudir, solo esperaba no encontrarme con ella.

.

o.O o.O o.O

.

Notas finales: ¡He vuelto!, \\(*0*)/ esta historia continuará con mucha drama, pero no habrá lemon por ahora, ;n; lo se muy sad pero entre Rene y Erik hay muchas brechas que arreglar.

En fin espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo besos, bye.


	2. capítulo 2: Nuevas decisiones

El fantasma dela ópera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «ENAMEL» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

(*w*)/ (*w*)/ (*w*)/

.

Capítulo 2: Nuevas decisiones

 _ **«Mientras ando a lo largo del camino**_

 _ **Poco a poco afilando un cuchillo**_

 _ **Quiero ver el bello tono**_

 _ **Color carmesí.»**_

 **Erik pov's**

Me puse la corbata mientras me miraba en el espejo, con mi anterior ama jamás tuve que recurrir a este tipo de situaciones, la mujer de cabello negro y rizado me veía con una sonrisa seductora, intentando atraparme en sus encantos, no era mi tipo, siempre durante mis contratos utilizaba la seducción y el acto sexual como una manera de intercambiar sus deseos y placeres por mis propios intereses, pero con Rene lo evitaba y ella cooperaba mucho para que encontráramos otras formas de tener alguna otra solución.

Mire a la mujer con la que recientemente tuve intimidad y le dije -conoce a un respetable hombre de mediana edad, enamórate y haz una vida con el-.

Ella frunció el ceño y me preguntó -¿Y se puede saber porqué ese hombre no eres tu?-.

Sonreí y le susurré en el oído -¿No estas harta de patanes que se dedican a aprovecharte de ti y de tu dinero? Y por mi tienes que pagar un precio muy alto-.

Ella me veía sorprendida y avergonzada le entregue mi tarjeta de presentación para que se comunicará conmigo y comenzáramos las negociaciones entre ambas empresas.

Sabía muy bien que me llamaría a pesar de todo, buscaría el seguir viéndome para persuadirme de salir con ella pero, esta relación solo será en el ámbito profesional.

Cruce la calle y camine hasta mi oficina eran las cinco y media de la mañana y yo ya me encontraba laborando en la empresa de mi amo, un par de horas después llego mi secretaria con un café expreso y las respuestas de varias solicitudes que les hice a algunas empresas. Ella me observaba llena de duda al querer saber a que hora llegué y rogando el que yo no me diera cuenta de que llegó retardada, yo sonreí seductoramente y le dije -llegué cuando estabas preparando el café-.

Se avergonzó al verse tan expuesta y a la vez se notaba muy aliviada cuando expuse que no me dí cuenta de su travesura, los humanos son tan fáciles de leer, suspiré y me dedique a estudiar las respuestas a mi solicitudes, pronto apareció un apellido y una empresa en particular que dieron un vuelco en mi, con letras en negritas y entre comillas decía: "Grupo Occidental, Hotels Resorts" "Millers y asociados".

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se planto en mi al leer que aceptaron, agendaron una cita para dialogar en un par de semanas, más allá de los futuros benéficos que traería, me sentía muy bien de poder saber de Rene directamente.

Aunque rogaba por encontrarme con su hermano y no con ella, después de todo lo que paso, se muy bien que la personalidad orgullosa de Rene diría el porque desaparecí tan repentinamente y tampoco me dejaría en una posición terrible.

Solo faltaba poco para reencontrarnos.

 _ **«Solo yo puedo juzgarme.**_

 _ **Yo sé mi pasado,**_

 _ **Yo sé el motivo de mis opciones,**_

 _ **Yo sé lo que llevo dentro,**_

 _ **Yo sé cuanto he sufrido,**_

 _ **Yo sé lo que es ser fuerte y frágil.**_

 _ **Yo y nadie más»**_

 _ **Óscar Wilde.**_

 **Rene pov's**

Acababa de arreglarme para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que mi novio me planeo, vestía una blusa tejida, en color azul marino, con mangas a tres cuartos, un pantalón de vestir, ajustado, en color camel y unos botines con tacón en color miel. Mi cabello negro y corto por encima de mis hombros, estaba ligeramente rizado, también me maquille ligeramente con un tono pálido en mis párpados y en mis labios, un poco de rímel y un delineado delgado.

Mi novio llegó a las ocho en punto y me llevo al restaurante donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, me miro y dijo -hoy es una noche especial-. Muchas ideas desastrozas llegaron a mi cabeza y tan pronto como llegaron las deseche.

Ingresamos al lugar y un gran cartel que decía feliz cumpleaños estaba en medio del establecimiento y pronto me dí cuenta, de que habían reservado todo el establecimiento para esta celebración, deseaba estrellar mi cabeza contra un muro, varios conocidos y nuestras familias estaban reunidas y fue en ese justo momento cuando mis temores se hicieron realidad, un cartel aún más grande se desplegó, mostrando esa terrible pregunta "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

Y boom un golpe duro me impacto mentalmente, gire mi cuerpo parte encontrarme con mi novio arrodillado con un anillo. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso me acerque a el lo tome por los hombros y lo hice levantarse, le dije -lo siento pero, no puedo aceptar, en verdad lo siento-.

El me miraba lleno de confusión. Era una situación sumamente delicada así que, agradecí su presencia a los asistentes y los retiré de ahí, después esa situación amarga subimos a un taxi y marchamos directo a mi departamento en los suburbios, en el camino pedí que llevarán su auto a su casa.

Llagamos y en el recibidor de mi departamento comenzaron los cuestionemos, pero la pregunta que predominaba era el ¿Porqué?.

Le dije la verdad, tome su mano y la guíe hasta la herida de mi vientre, se sonrojo ya que nunca hemos tenido intimidad, sintió la ligera marca que se alzaba sobre la piel, -no soy capaz de tener hijos, un psicópata creyó que lo mejor era retirarme el útero-.

El horror se reflejaba en su rostro, pero pronto se compuso y me dijo -hay otras maneras en que podemos ser una familia, además conozco un especialista…-.

Lo corte ahí -querido eso no es todo-. Descubrí mi hombro derecho y la marca del contrato se dio a relucir, aunque parecía un tatuaje sabía como convencerlo, de nuevo tome su mano y ahora la coloque sobre el contrato esta brillo, y el miro un par de ojos dorados de tras de mi que resplandecieron en color carmín, así de pronto se esfumaron, esa imagen la vi repetidas veces atreves del espejo, era una advertencia de Erik para recordarme que jamás escaparía de el y tampoco era como si yo desease eso.

Le explique, -para deshacerme de ese psicópata y de otros enfermos que me lastimaron hice un pacto con un demonio, ya lo entiendes yo no puedo ser parte de tu vida-.

De inmediato dijo -pero existe una solución yo te ayudarte y…-

De nuevo lo interrumpí y dije con una risa burlona -¿Pero, cuándo te pedí ti ayuda?, ¿Quién dijo que quería ser salvada?, ¿Cuándo dije que quería regresar a lado de Dios?, yo quiero esto, yo quiero que ese demonio tome mi alma y me lleve al maldito infierno, eso quiero, no quiero, ni busco ser tu esposa ni mucho menos y por último quiero advertirte que si decides hablar sobre este asunto me temo que tomaré cartas serias sobre el asunto, creo que me comprendes ¿Verdad?-.

El asintió y marcho de inmediato de ahí.

Al día siguiente en diversos medios de comunicación se expuso la noticia de nuestra ruptura, varios rumores entre ellos los de infidelidad se hicieron presentes, también que el se había marchado fuera del país a emprender. Y no pude evitar pensar que había hecho Erik al enterarse de tal situación.

Sin ser consiente que un ser demoniaco se había encolerizado ante tal decisión.

.

(*w*)/ (*w*)/ (*w*)/

.

Notas finales: ¿Que les pareció?, espero que me lo digan en sus comentarios y hágamelo saber, espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo nos leemos bye.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sorpresas y reencuentros

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «ENAMEL» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

\ü/ \ü/ \ü/

.

Capítulo 3: sorpresas y reencuentros

 _ **«¡Oh!, Quiero qué olvides todo**_

 _ **No necesito qué me des tu falso amor**_

 _ **Omite darme un beso sin pasión**_

 _ **Cumple solo mi petición.»**_

 **Rene pov's**

Estaba harta del sermón que mi madre me estaba dando sobre lo importante qué es tener una familia y de no quedase sola. Reí por de bajo literalmente no estaba sola, siempre estaría bajo la guardia y custodia de un demonio, no necesitaba del esposo, los hijos y los perros Chihuahua, baje del auto, me despedí de mi madre prometiendo que la siguiente semana la acompañaría a conocer a uno de los hijos de alguna amiga suya, me adentre en aquella empresa de mercadotecnia.

Caminaba con ese porte lleno de orgullo y elegancia que me caracterizaba, mirando siempre hacia adelante, la verdad es que me dí cuenta de inmediato que esta empresa estaba en ruinas pero tenía un proyecto novedoso y muy prometedor, eso me motivo a invertir en ella.

Ingrese a la sala de reuniones, un par de ojos dorados y una cabellera azabache inconfundibles, me esperaba, se me escapo el alma del cuerpo, literalmente. No esperaba volver a encontrármelo ahí y así.

Su rostro se mostraba molesto, pero, ¿Porqué?, ¡Yo no lo llame!, ¡El me trajo ante su presencia!, ¿cómo podía suponer que el estaba haciéndose cargo de esa empresa?, me lanzo un periódico y en la primera plana se mostraba la reciente noticia de mi ruptura amorosa, Erik me saco de mi asombro cuando dijo -¿¡Acaso crees que te di la "bondadosa" segunda oportunidad solo para qué la mal gastarás de esta forma!?-.

Me enfurecí cómo podía decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer de esa manera tan autoritaria, choque mi palma contra el escritorio y le conteste -en primer punto, si me diste una "segunda oportunidad" fue porque tu lo decidiste así y en lugar de tomar mi alma cómo lo acordamos preferiste dejarme ahí, ¡¿Acaso creíste qué quería eso?!, en segundo lugar, yo decido qué hago o qué no hago con mi vida y por último nuestra relación se a visto limitada a solo socios y nada más así qué resérvate el derecho de sermonearme con respecto a mi vida-.

El rostro de Erik estaba lleno de asombro pero pronto se compuso y adquirió una sonrisa burlona tan característica de el y me dijo -nunca me defraudas, Rene-.

Lo mire molesta y le conteste -cómo si deseará tu aprobación-. El solo río.

Estábamos esperando a alguien, supongo que era su nuevo contratista, estaba ansiosa por saber quien podría ser, si quizá, y solo quizá, se parecía un poco a mi. Lo que vi me dejo completamente asombrada, un joven chico de no más de veintidós años, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y una mirada llena de inocencia, realmente se me hacia difícil imaginarlo cómo actual contratista de Erik.

 _ **«Cleopatra**_

 _ **Dicen que su belleza no era deslumbrante**_

 _ **-Desde luego aquellos que la veían no quedaron impresionados-,**_

 _ **Pero cuando estabas en su presencia y hablabas con ella,**_

 _ **Era irresistible.»**_

 _ **Plutarco**_

 **Erik pov's**

La miro desde que salio del auto, paso por el umbral de la entrada, camina por la recepción e ingreso al elevador, sumamente hermosa, su manera de caminar, sus gestos, la manera en la que habla, da a lucir la estricta educación a la que ha estado sometida desde pequeña.

La miro frente a frente, no se que esperar ahora, han pasado tantas cosas desde que me fui y su más reciente desplante, me hacia pensar que Rene se había vuelto sumamente estúpida, y temía que mi decisión hubiese sido incorrecta, le mostré el periódico, cuando recupero un poco más de color después de palidecer de esa manera, donde salía su más reciente escándalo amoroso, ella me miraba confusa, así que comencé a reprocharle.

Decir que Rene era impredecible, era una palabra que no describía el cómo era exactamente, sin duda Rene sabía cómo actuar de una manera tan sublime y colosal que podía llegar a ser descrito como un huracán, Rene era igual a ese fenómeno natural, envuelto en un remolino de emociones y situaciones, que la hacían a ella como ser humano, la manera llena de soltura cómo me enfrento me hizo darme cuenta que Rene estúpidamente seguía siendo la misma niña asustada que pedía ser ayudada, más no ser salvada.

Todo eran tan perfecto hasta que, ese niñato apareció ante nosotros, aunque no lo desease, el contrato estipulaba que debía enseñarle cómo manejar la empresa hasta que sea totalmente independiente, eso sonaba cómo una eternidad, mire con molestia a ese niño y el trato que tenía Rene para el, era tan repugnante.

Ella le sonreía de una manera maternal y de inmediato se puso a su completa disposición, ella quería protegerlo, el lo mal entendió y se prendó de inmediato a Rene, pero, ¿qué ser mortal, o inmortal en mi caso, se resistiría a ese ser?, y yo me debatía entre alejarlo de Rene y estar ahí a su lado cómo cuando ella era más joven.

.

\ü/ \ü/ \ü/

.

Notas finales: ¡esta wea se prendió! Su escritora enloqueció atentamente: arañita UwUr.

Valla esto se esta poniendo muy denso, así que prepárense mentalmente para los futuros capítulos.

En fin espero sus más lindos y hermosos comentarios por favor quiero leerlos.

Bueno nos leemos después Chao ;).


	4. Capítulo 4: Te protegeré

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «ENAMEL» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

(/ö\\) (/ö\\) (/ö\\)

.

Capítulo 4: Te protegeré

 _ **«Un sonido tenue logro captar**_

 _ **En el silencio cruel**_

 _ **Lo puedo provocar**_

 _ **Rozando tu piel con mi frialdad»**_

 **Erik pov's**

Tener a Rene de nuevo a mi lado era tan satisfactorio, lo malo era qué se había encaprichado con cuidar de aquel mocoso.

Siempre me gusto la forma tan modesta en la qué Rene servía de ayuda a sus semejantes, pero no me gusta que se desviva por aquel muchacho.

Se dedicaba de entero a enseñar y mostrarle de la vida a Alejandro, aunque esto me ayudaba mucho a tratar con este joven que siempre terminaba con mi muy poca paciencia.

A pesar de todo esto me involucre de una manera con Rene, que ni mis más mórbidos sueños llegué a pensar en tratar con ella de esa manera, tan airosa, me gustaba verla roja de rabia y vergüenza, y el cómo siempre lograba dejarme pasmado ante sus represarías, sin duda era una pequeño monstruo lleno de ira, qué hacia cualquier cosa para esperarme. Sonreí ante la capacidad vengativa qué aún tenía ella.

Pero lo qué me encantaba de nuestra nueva manera de tratarnos, era ese coqueteo constante entre ambos, eso en verdad me encantaba.

 _ **«En su mirada se notaba lo tierna y cálida que podía llegar a ser, pero en sus ojos también se contemplaba la maldita e hija de puta que naturalmente era con todo el mundo.»**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 **Rene pov's**.

Este nuevo juego entre Erik y yo era sumamente excitante, me llenaba de satisfacción esa nuevo trato que tenía para mi.

Me di cuenta inmediatamente que la manera de ser con el joven Alejandro lo molestaba y aunque yo buscaba la manera de cuidarlo por lo mucho qué me recordaba a mi pequeño hermano, me gustaba molestar a Erik con esto.

Tan pronto como me asocie con la empresa de Alejandro supe la verdad sobre el contrato qué regía a Erik y además sobre otro pequeño gran detalle Nicol Sanders, ella era la asistente personal de Alejandro, una chica atractiva y muy lista, pero sabía qué escondía algo muy grande y eso me molestaba, Erik también estaba alerta ante el comportamiento de la chica, a ambos no nos gustaba su manera de actuar, ella ocultaba algo muy malo.

Me encontraba ya entrada la noche en un hotel en la costa con Erik planificando los detalles de las conferencias, qué daríamos durante esta semana para afianzar nuevos socios, cuando Erik me apreso con su cuerpo y la pared, con sus manos acaricio los costados de mi cuerpo, yo jadee fuerte y claro, Erik sonrío satisfactoriamente y una llamada entrante a mi teléfono, corto esa batalla qué Erik y yo desencadenariamos, era Alejandro y estaba aterrado Nicol había intentado llevárselo lejos.

Nicol era una acosadora y no solamente eso.

.

(/ö\\) (/ö\\) (/ö\\)

.

Notas finales:

Nicol es una acosadora pero en muy mal plan de esas qué no solo planean secuestrare, drogarte y casarte en las Vegas, no, ella es del tipo lo haré mientras te apunto con una pistola rosa en tu frente.

Creo qué ver investigation discovery afecto la mente de su escritora.

En fin espero qué me cuenten qué les pareció el capítulo en un comentario.

Bye y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Capitulo 5: Deseos

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «ENAMEL» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

ewe ewe ewe

.

Capítulo 5: Deseos

 _ **«En lo más profundo de lo que recuerdas**_

 _ **Justo en medio de todo lo que anhelas**_

 _ **Solo queda una imagen asfixiándote.»**_

 **Rene pov's**

Miraba hacia afuera con la vista pérdida en algún punto, los recuerdos tormentosos llegaban una y otra vez, dañandome, haciéndome más vulnerable e hiriéndome de una manera burlesca y sumamente ametralladora.

No me percate cuando Erik llegó y posó su mano sobre mi hombro, me sobresalte pero de inmediato me recompuse, Erik me dio una taza de te humeante y agradecí tal acto, con calma dejé que el líquido caliente fluyera y me relajará poco a poco.

Erik hablo -ya se quedo dormido, las respectivas autoridades ya están al tanto de la situación y estan trabajando en ello…-.

Hizo una breve pausa y me vio directo a los ojos y continuo -fui a investigar y lo que encontré no es nada agradable-.

Extendió ante mi un sobre amarillo donde venían toda la información sobre Nicol, y todo esto me hizo recordar el cuando Erik trabajaba para mi y realizaba cada una de las misiones, un sabor agridulce se formo en mi boca, tome otro sorbo a la bebida intentando quitar aquel nudo en mi garganta, abrí el sobre y lo que encontré ahí me dejo impactada.

Nicol no trabajaba sola.

 _ **«No puedes ser fuerte con alguien que es tu debilidad»**_

 **Anónimo**

 **Erik pov's**

Miraba con quietud la habitación donde me encontraba, Nicol era una enferma, tenía muchas cosas que eran propiedad de Alejandro desde lo más sencillo con fotos de el comiendo, hasta los movimientos en sus estados de cuenta, Nicol tenía una amplia investigación sobre Alejandro.

En sus planes y distintos triángulos teóricos aparecíamos como centro de amenaza Rene y yo, me estremecí en la manera en la cual la tenía vigilada, aunque no sabía nada de su pasado, lo bien que sabía de ella era aterrador, no podía con esa escena.

Volví junto a Alejandro y Rene, el al fin se había calmado y logro conciliar el sueño, mientras que Rene divagaba, su mirada pérdida y llena de matices entre el terror, la tristeza y el miedo iban y venían como destellos, le informe todo, eso me recordaba cuando éramos ella y yo solamente.

Rene y yo, nosotros solos sin nada más en que ocuparnos, solo en nosotros, pero, no había manera en que eso sucediera.

Rene observaba consternada todo aquello, dejo de lado todo lo que recabe y me miro, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, mucho miedo, agonizaba en horror, no la culpo todo aquello, no era algo que no pudimos prevenir.

Sus ojos chispearon, llenos de determinación y exclamo -comencemos a planear, Erik detendremos esto-.

Sonreí lleno satisfacción, pero más allá por la manera de actuar de Rene, me sentía sumamente motivado por el poder protegerla.

.

ewe ewe ewe

.

Notas finales: ¡Wow! Bueno las cosas se pondrán muy intensas y tanto Erik como Rene admiten que desean estar juntos pero tardaremos un poco para que eso pase, en fin sean pacientes. En cuanto a los capítulos solo constará de apenas 8 así que falta poco por que terminen y eso sería todo espero leer sus comentarios y bye bye.


	6. Capítulo 6: No puedes hacer un omelet…

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «ENAMEL» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

*~* *~* *~*

.

Capítulo 6: No puedes hacer un omelet sin romper los huevos (parte uno)

 _ **«¡Oh!, ahora ya es tarde**_

 _ **No puedes regresar**_

 _ **Junto a mi estarás**_

 _ **Estamos tan juntos en la celda**_

 _ **Que puedo hacerte enloquecer.»**_

 **Erik pov's**

Despedir de la empresa y ponerle una orden de restricción a Nicol no la hizo desistir de su creciente obsesión hacia Alejandro.

Mientras tanto Rene y yo hacíamos planes para poder lidiar con esta situación.

Rene se encargaba de mantener alejado de todo esto a Alejandro, entre menos estuviera entrometido en esto sería de gran ayuda para nosotros.

Yo en cambio me encontraba recolectando información para saber a quien o mejor dicho a que nos enfrentábamos. Era obvio que Nicol no trabajaba sola, algo la estaba ayudando, así que tuve marchar hacia mi reino, tenía que estar preparado para todo.

 _ **«Si aquellos a quienes comenzamos a amar pudieran saber cómo éramos antes de conocerlos podrían percibir lo que han hecho por nosotros»**_

 **Albert Camus**

 **Rene pov's**

Erik había marchado hace unos días a continuar la investigación sobre Nicol y así mismo yo me encargue de cuidar a Alejandro.

Caminaba con Alejandro entre las calles desiertas, se encontraba relajado y despejado, después del intento de secuestro el había estado muy tenso y deprimido, pero estas últimas semanas Nicol no dio muestres de estar al acecho, así que aproveche esta oportunidad para ayudarlo a estar mucho mejor.

Íbamos caminando a la par en un cómodo silencio hasta que ingresamos a una callejuela. Nicol se interpuso en nuestro camino e inmediatamente posee detrás de mi a Alejandro mientras retrocedimos, un chico de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro nos intercepto y nos acorralo, una sonrisa torcida se instalo en la facciones de Nicol y lo que me dijo me sorprendió -valla y yo que creí que solo eras una mocosa rica y caprichosa, pero resultaste ser toda una cajita de podadora- toco con su dedo mi hombro donde se encontraba la marca del contrato -tienes muchos secretos ¿No es así?-.

Fruncí mi entrecejo ¿Cómo ella sabía eso? ¡No había manera!. Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la voz del chico se hizo presente -sin duda eres muy interesante- su mirada me penetraba y me desnudaba dejándome expuesta.

-ahora comprendo porque se armo tanto alboroto cuando Erik se opuso al tomar tu alma- sus ojos centellearon en un color carmesí y lo supe de inmediato, el era un demonio, Nicol mostró la marca de su contrato que se hallaba en su pierna, me tense ante esa situación.

Aunque yo aún seguía ligada a Erik en base del contrato, desde que me dejo no lo había llamado nunca. Y este mismo momento sería capaz de hacerlo. En ese instante Erik apareció tomándome del hombro poniendo su mano sobre mi marca mostrando la suya, ambas exactamente iguales, y el hablo -lamento llegar tarde-. Su sonrisa burlona logro asustar al par que se encontraba justo enfrente de nosotros.

-Erik… el demonio reconocido por dejar a una humana viva- se mofo el de ojos esmeralda.

Nicol comenzó a chillar y exigir mediante el contrato -¡Alex! ¡Te ordenó qué…-.

Más sin embargo Erik la interrumpió e ignoró completamente y se dirigió al demonio de nombre Alex -¿Y tú eres…?, bueno los demonios jóvenes no son conocidos, ni siquiera fuertes, aunque debo admitir qué eres muy osado al intentar llevarte lo qué es mio- Erik me pegó a el posesivamente asustando al joven demonio frente a nosotros. Antes de qué Nicol pudiese replicar algo Alex se la llevo de ahí.

Pronto la tensión se disipo y Erik me tomo de las mejillas y mientras me miraba a los ojos -estas bien- asentí con la cabeza y giré a ver a Alejandro, lo qué observe fue algo qué realmente esperaba, el estaba completamente horrorizado.

Tenemos qué explicar muchas cosas.

.

*~* *~* *~*

.

Notas finales: bueno la historia está a punto de finalizar y continuará con la parte tres qué se llamará **LIMBO PARTE DOS** esperó qué puedan seguir la historia.

Nos leemos pronto bye bye.


	7. Capítulo 7: No puedes hacer un omelet…

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «ENAMEL» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

U.u U.u U.u

.

Capítulo 7: No puedes hacer un omelet sin romper los huevos (parte dos)

 _ **«¡Oh!, quiero que olvides todo**_

 _ **No necesito que me des tu falso amor**_

 _ **Omite darme un beso sin pasión**_

 _ **Tan solo dime**_

 _ **¡¡¡Yes my lord!!!.»**_

 **Rene pov's**

Tras explicarle la verdad a Alejandro el se encontraba procesando la información, intentando comprender todo lo qué llevo tanto a su padre cómo a mi a contratar a un demonio para cumplir nuestros objetivos.

Miraba disimuladamente hacia Erik para ver si el tenía alguna idea de cómo solucionar toda está situación cuando Alejandro nos hablo -¿Qué es lo qué haremos ahora?-.

Suspiré y Erik dijo -mis órdenes son el cuidarte y resguardarte de cualquier cosa así qué me desharé de ellos- Erik al fin me miro -y tu te irás, ya no quiero qué te involucres más en esto, no te pondré en riesgo-.

Su tono serio me asombro pero aún así le conteste -¿sabes qué te puedo ser de ayuda?-.

Erik comenzó a molestarte -¡No!, y está fuera de discusión-.

Comencé a alterarme -¡¿Qué diablos dices sabes muy bien qué puedo ayudarte!?-.

-¡No!, ¡Basta con tu berrinche Rene!- Erik contraataco.

-¡¡¡No es un jodido berrinche, ni un puto capricho!!!, Erik dejame ayudarlos-.

-¿¡Y cómo planeas hacerlo eh!?, ¿¡me ordenaras mediante el contrato!? ¿¡¡O CÓMO COJONES SE TE OCURRE AYUDARNOS A DESHACERNOS DE UN DEMONIO!!?, ¡No me hagas reír si ni siquiera puedes librarte de mi!-.

-¿¡Y QUIEN CARAJOS SE QUIERE LIBRAR DE TI Y SI TENGO QUÉ…!?-.

Alejandro interrumpió nuestra discusión -¡¡YO QUI-quiero hacer un contrato contigo Erik, está situación es mi culpa y yo… pues si puedo… bueno yo debo hacerme responsable por eso… por eso… yo quiero hacer el contrato-.

Erik y yo nos miramos por un instante, hasta qué la notificación de un nuevo correo de parte de Nicol, donde nos daba su ubicación para verla y terminar ya con está situación.

Subimos al auto, Erik iba manejando, Alejandro iba atrás y yo cómo copiloto, miraba directamente hacia Erik para saber qué planeaba hacer al respecto, el solo me miro una vez de reojo y en ese instante comprendí todo. Marchamos a las afueras de la ciudad, y nos encontramos en una vieja casona abandonada, el escenario predilecto para el infierno qué se estaba por desatar.

 _ **«No hay una sola forma de vivir la vida.**_

 _ **Haz lo qué creas qué debes hacer, pero te advierto qué vivir de una forma distinta a la del resto de mundo es muy duro.**_

 _ **No podrás culpar a nadie en caso de qué las cosas no te salgan bien».**_

 **Susurros del corazón.**

 **Erik pov's**

Ingresamos al lugar, Rene y yo hombro con hombro, mientras tanto Alejandro venía detrás de nosotros y se encontraba aterrado, me pregunto ¿Dónde fue a parar toda la valentía qué hace poco mostró?, sonreí socarronamente al darme cuenta de la situación.

Nos mostramos frente a Nicol y el joven demonio de nombre Alex, irónico al llamar a su demonio con un diminutivo de Alejandro, se nota lo trastornada qué está por el. Mire por encima del hombro y vi a Rene tan tranquila y relajada se de antemano qué ella ya tiene un plan elaborado.

Los chillidos de Nicol nos sacaron de nuestros pensamientos -¡Alex!, te ordenó qué mates al par de idiotas qué de entrometen en mi camino y trae me a Alejandro a mi lado-.

Los segundos después de eso fueron muy lentos, Alejandro intentaba regular su respiración agitada y Rene tomo una gran bocanada de aire grito fuerte y claro -¡Erik!, yo te ordenó qué asesines al demonio Alex y tomes el alma de Nicol cómo se te antoje-.

La marca del contrato brillo sobre el hombro de Rene y mi mano, con intensidad al recibir una nueva orden de parte de Rene, la adrenalina qué la acompañaba y la alegría se exteriorizaba por todos los poros de mi piel, me arrodille sobre una pierna, con una mano en mi pecho, me incline con mucho respeto y respondí -¡Yes, my lady!-. Volver a tener órdenes de Rene era sumamente gratificante.

Me lance hacia Alex de inmediato y en medio de la pelea vi qué Rene peleaba contra Nicol, y está intentaba escapar, era obvio qué Rene no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas.

No pude evitar reír, era volver cuando éramos ella y yo.

.

U.u U.u U.u

.

Notas finales: Bueno estamos a un capítulo a terminar y espero verlos en la siguiente parte **LIMBO PARTE DOS**. Y eso es todo nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo bye bye.


	8. Capitulo 8: Siempre a tu lado

El fantasma dela ópera pera no pertenece es del gran Gastón Leroux. La canción «ENAMEL» es del grupo japonés SID.

.

».« ».« ».«

.

Capítulo 8: siempre a tu lado

 ** _«¡Oh!, ahora ya es tarde_**

 ** _No puedes regresar_**

 ** _Junto a mi estarás_**

 ** _Estamos tan juntos en la celda que puedo hacerte enloquecer.»_**

 **Eric pov's**

Lance a Alex por los aires y antes de qué este pudiera reaccionar lo golpeé en la espalda haciendo qué este cayera estrepitosamente en medio de la habitación, al notar qué Rene tenía a Nicol completamente acorralada, decidí terminar con está ridícula situación, coloque ambas manos debajo la quijada de Alex y la jale hacia arriba y un crujido se escucho junto los gritos y lamentaciones del qué era torturado bajo mis manos, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o molestia despegue la cabeza de su cuerpo y con ello logre la muerte de Alex.

La cabeza de Alex rodó por las maderas viejas de la casa, y Alejandro intento ahogar un grito de terror, mientras qué Nicol sollozaba llena de miedo, Rene miraba la escena con indiferencia, su vista volvió hacia Nicol y tomándola del mentón logro atraer su atención le dijo -Te dije qué Erik lo haría, el obedecerá todas mis órdenes y las cumplirá sin objeción, ahora el se deseará de ti, puede qué sea una niñita mimada, pero resulte toda una cajita de pandora ¿no lo crees?-.

Sonrío sarcástica, la soltó y se encamino hacia la salida -Erik termina con esto- miro a alejando y le ordenó -Nos vamos-.

Este le siguió cómo un perrito faldero. Reí ante esa comedía barata, Nicol intentaba en vano alejarse de mi, tome sus manos y la alce hasta el punto donde su cara y la mía estaban frente a frente ella comenzó a pedir piedad -por favor déjame ir, o haz un nuevo contrato conmigo y te ayudo a deshacerte de esa mocosa-.

Sonreí muy divertido, los humanos pueden ser asquerosamente estúpidos en los momentos menos adecuados; le respondí -¿Crees qué no me he desecho de ella porqué no puedo?- comencé a carcajearme mientras Nicol lloraba.

-no lo he hecho porque la quiero para mi y lo haré cuando se me antoje ¿Crees qué quiero tu alma insignificante, cuando tengo en mi poder una con un valor inigualable?, ¡no te compares con ella odiosa!, te tomaré por el momento porque eres cómo un comodín, ya oíste a Alex se causo revuelo cuando no tome el alma de Rene y por el momento tu me ayudaras para callarlos, pero en cuanto pueda y podre yo me desharé de ti, eres solamente un instrumento Nicol, ¿Porqué crees qué Alex acepto un trato contigo? El ingenuo creyó qué podría acabar conmigo y tomar a Rene así ganar prestigio y estatus pero todo le salio mal- acaricie con mi palma su rostro, mis colmillos emergieron grandes y mis uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en afiladas garras, comencé a enterrarlas en su pecho lenta y dolorosamente, jamás me tome tanto tiempo en tomar un alma pero esto se volvió personal en el momento en qué involucraron a Rene. Me vi reflejado en los ojos aguados de Nicol, mis facciones endurecidas por la rabia, la ira y la satisfacción de terminar con esto eran expresadas sin miramientos, mis ojos qué eran dorados, ahora estaban inyectados de un color rojo carmesí, disfrutaba de le lenta agonía de mi presa, pero tenía qué salir ya, puse mis colmillos en su cuello y comencé a tomar su sangre lo más rápido posible su sabor era amargo mientras qué con mis manos sacaba su corazón qué poco a poco iba muriendo, por fin término todo y limpie mi terrible aspecto y me asegure qué la escena del crimen quedará limpia, dejé el cuerpo intacto de Nicol, no se apreciaba ninguna marca nadie se imaginaria el cómo realmente murió.

Llegué afuera y Rene estaba esperando una sonrisa suave se posó en mi rostro.

 ** _«La tristeza es causada por la inteligencia._**

 ** _Cuando más comprendes ciertas cosas, más desearías no comprenderlas»._**

 **Charles Bukowski**

 **Rene pov's**

Erik salio y rápidamente me subo al auto, el no tardo en ingresar y ponerlo en marcha, Alejandro iba atrás a punto de un ataque nervioso, fije mi vista al frente mientras me perdía en el paisaje.

Llegamos al hogar de Alejandro dispuesto a dejarlo así y marcharnos, pero el comenzó a exigirnos respuestas.

-¿Porqué le ordenaste de nuevo?, ¿Porqué no tomaste mi alma?-.

Nos miraba lleno de duda y a punto de colapsar, Erik hablo primero. -no tome tu alma porque no eres nada interesante o lo suficientemente importante para tomarte, nosotros preferimos almas puras pero lo suficientemente atormentadas, para ceder y desviarse del camino, tu eres un alma pura, pero no has vivido ni siquiera un poco de tormento cómo para estar interesado en ti, además que las razones para querer formar un trato conmigo no fueron egoístas, eres muy meloso y empalagoso, solo me causas náusea-.

Miraba un tanto incrédula era sorpréndete el saber que tipos de razones atraían a los demonios, sinceramente no creí tuvieran algún tipo de miramiento. Dirigí mi atención a Alejandro y comencé a explicarme -no hay razón, eso se volvió algo personal cuando esa maniática se le ocurrió meterse conmigo y indagar sobre mi, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer-.

El me miraba incrédulo mientras Erik sonreía lleno de cinismo, esa sonrisa tan propia de el, -ven conmigo-.

Su propuesta me sorprendió -¿Qué dices?-.

-ven y te ayudaré a librarte de el- miraba desafiante a Erik y eso me sorprendió, más sin embargo Erik no se inmutó ante las palabras de Alejandro.

-no-.

-¿¡Pero Rene… porqué no… tu puedes…!?-.

-¡No quiero!, yo decidí esto y no daré un ni un paso atrás, no me retracto de esto, ni de pertenecer a Erik, eso quiero así de simple Alejandro, yo no quiero ser salvada yo solo quiero qué me ayuden, así qué no quiero ir contigo tu me querés rescatar y ya es tarde para mi, así qué vive y disfruta Alejandro, olvidarte de mi y toma en cuenta lo qué sacrifico tu padre para ti, vive y ten en mente eso-.

Erik solo sonrío triunfal mientras comenzaba a arrancar el auto para irnos, por revisor capte la imagen de un Alejandro despidiéndose de mi, era un chico ingenuo pero muy inteligente, sabría muy bien qué no me buscaría de nuevo, el no sería un problema. Erik río y dijo -debes predicar con el ejemplo… Rene-.

Mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios me derritió más yo lo ignoré -no oíste para mi ya no hay salvación-. Erik me miro intensamente y asintió con la cabeza, nos perdimos dentro del paisaje hacia algo incierto.

Notas finales: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!? Ya se me dio costumbre el terminarlo así pero les juro y les prometo qué terminaré la historia por lo pronto ya publique la segunda parte y los espero allá lindos lectores en LIMBO PARTE DOS bye bye y nos leemos.


End file.
